


Stubborn

by Harlow R (harlowrd)



Series: Zutara Month 2012 [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/pseuds/Harlow%20R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko tries some last-minute persuasion before a political meeting. Written for Day 19 of Zutara Month 2012 - "Stubborn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

History would come to know Fire Lady Katara as determined, strong, unyielding; a ruler who fought tooth and nail for what she believed was right.

To her husband, however, she was mostly very, very stubborn.

“Just admit that you’re in over your head. What’s the problem?”

“I’m not! Zuko, I know what I’m doing, okay. Things are just a bit…volatile at the moment.”

“Volatile? There were death threats!”

“Oh, like you take death threats seriously.”

“I do when they’re directed at you!”

“They weren’t. Technically.”

“Look, it’s not that I don’t…respect your political skills.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s just that maybe _they_ weren’t…you know, ready for you.”

“Then they never will be. I can’t wait for that.” She was already leaving the room. He followed her.

“Maybe I should sit in.”

“No.” She flashed him a smile and shut the door in his face.


End file.
